


A long night to  return

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Nova（Comics） - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio





	A long night to  return

【Riderquill】漫长的回归夜（pwp）

 

Richard不紧不慢地帮他面前的Peter脱着衣服。

Peter此时及其乖顺，让弯腰弯腰，让抬手抬手，就像个洋娃娃一样任他摆弄。然而先将Peter戏弄一番过过瘾之后，他才终于从黑色漏指手套开始了。Richard弯下身去，轻轻的用牙尖咬住裹着手指部分的边缘，一点一点把它扯下来，很快两节雪白的腕子就露出来。

接下来是卡其色的紧身长裤，弹力十足的裤子完美的裹住了那两瓣浑圆结实的翘臀，他忍不住轻轻往上拍了两下，那两瓣浑圆立刻就在空气中来回打起了颤。而这也惹来Peter一声不满的哼哼，假作生气的紧紧揪起一撮他的头发作为报复。

“OK，OK，我保证不再弄了好吗？头发都要快被你揪掉了……”

他开始继续一本正经的拽下他的长靴和袜子，抽掉腰间的皮带，拉开拉链，终于略显艰难的把这条紧身长裤从Peter笔直的双腿上扒下去。你要知道平时脱紧身裤就是非常麻烦的一件事，更麻烦的是帮一个站着的人脱。

接下来轮到了那件蓝色单排扣短外套，他极有耐心，一颗一颗的解着上面的扣子，生怕一个用力就把这件衣服给弄破了。毕竟他还是很欣赏Peter的这套新制服，很显身材，虽然以前那套红蓝制服更加经典。

终于只剩下最里面的黑色T恤了，他缓缓的把手从腰部探入，徐徐向上移动，最后毫不意外的又停在Peter丰满高耸的胸脯上揉来揉去。

“richie！说好洗完澡再做的……”Peter迅速的拍掉了在胸前揩油的那双手，忍不住再次提醒Richard。

Richard也只好恋恋不舍的缩回了手，赶紧三下五除二的扒掉最后的T恤和内裤，一把把Peter扛到肩上进了浴室。

其实他真的非常享受帮Peter脱衣服的过程，让它们一件一件的从Peter身上滑落下去，那感觉就像是在拆一个超级豪华大礼盒，特别是在他刚刚回归的这种时候，拆礼物的愉悦感比起以前更是强烈得多。

“……啊！richie放我下来！干嘛突然扛麻袋一样扛我！”

“Pete，我们就在浴室里做吧。”

“……你想在哪儿做都可以，想怎么做都随你……只要你回来就好。”Peter贴着他的耳边低低的呢喃着，耳后呼出的几缕热气若有似无地撩拨着他的心弦。刚才还有些嫌弃的Peter一被他放下来之后却突然开始主动的黏在他身上，像个树袋熊一样怎么撕也撕不下来了。

“Pete，你再这样我就不客气了。”

“没关系，今天你想操几回都行，我可以……让你操一整夜。”

Richard危险的眯了眯眼睛，露出了一个微笑，“那我一定不会让你失望的。”

说着Richard就拧开了头顶上的花洒，热水一下子就浇下来，雾气开始在浴室里弥漫。

热水淋在胸前背后将整日的疲惫一扫而光，使Peter感到十分舒服，他贴在Richard的胸膛上，渐渐的放松下来慢慢阖上了双眼。突然感觉胸前一直在被什么压在上面用力的又揉又捏，弄得他快要喘不过气了。略带刺痛的酥麻感觉让他不由得在半梦半醒之间发出几声模模糊糊的呻吟，等他再费劲地睁开眼，发现果不其然又是Richard的手在揉弄他的胸了。

“Pete，明明说好的陪我一晚，刚才却差点睡着了，你说该不该惩罚你呢？”

“嗯……啊……哈啊！”还不等他先认错求饶，Richard就把他挪到了花洒的正下方。胸前的两粒乳头刚才已经被Richard给充分的玩弄过了，现在看起来像两颗晶莹剔透的小草莓，红艳艳的涨大了挺立起来，猝不及防被花洒下激烈的热水水柱持续地射到乳头，过于强烈的酥麻快感刺激得Peter立刻就忍不住惊叫连连，腿都软了。这时候要不是Richard还在身后搂着他，估计就直接瘫坐到地上去了。

“richie……我……我知错了……别再弄了……呜呜呜……”Peter的声音都打着颤了，见此Richard也就不再难为他，终于搂着他挪开了花洒中心。

令Richard意想不到的是，Peter随即就转身跪了下来，正在Richard怀疑自己刚才是不是玩过火的时候，Peter突然握住了Richard腿间怒涨的性器，微微仰起头一下子含住了顶端。

原来，这是他对自己刚才犯错的补偿。

Peter垂下眼帘，全神贯注地看着那儿，极其细致的试图给Richard做一次完美的口活，那双蓝眼睛看起来温柔又坚定，认真得仿佛是在看什么正经的战略图似的。他慢慢的把整根阴茎吞进口腔里直戳喉咙，过于粗大的尺寸把他的嘴巴塞得满满的，由于无法吞咽，当把阴茎吐出来时更是从唇边溢出拉出了几根银丝挂在下巴上。

Peter伸出舌头，用灵活的舌尖细细的描摹阴茎上的脉络。他细致得连根部的两个小球都没被遗漏，Peter用唇舌轻柔的凑上去，一下一下的舔吮着，再用舌尖蜻蜓点水式的扫过小球的轮廓，这带来的过分的快感使Richard情不自禁的把手指插进了Peter的头发里不停摩挲。

很快，Peter又把那个大家伙含了进去，更加卖力地吞吐着这根越发涨大起来的阴茎。Richard在Peter的认真服务下也不禁喘息连连，从他这个角度去看Peter的脸，低垂的羽睫下，时常会被性器噎到的蓝眼睛逐渐变得水光潋滟，那张嫣红的小嘴还正紧紧地裹着他的阴茎给予他无尽的快感，已经带上红晕的白嫩脸颊此时也可爱的鼓了起来，这一切的一切都实在是性感过头了。

Richard看见这副光景，只感到一阵口干舌燥，身下的动作也不经意间变得有些粗鲁，被那温暖湿润的口腔包裹着，他爽快得不断地往前顶动着，也顾不得多次过于深入的深喉让Peter差点几欲呕吐。终于，又抽插了几十次后，Richard把阴茎拔出来射到了Peter的脸上。这张原本就已经泪眼汪汪的性感脸蛋上又沾满了粘稠的精液，现在看起来更加淫靡不堪了。

“够了，Pete。”

Richard再次把他拉到花洒下，仔细让水流洗净他的脸。然后就顺势按着他的背把他推向墙壁，迫使他只能下意识的用双手去堪堪扶住墙面光滑的瓷砖。

冰凉的瓷砖刚忍不住让他打了个寒颤，紧接着就感觉到Richard的手指已经直直的插进了他的身体里。

“嗯……嗯，richie……我想……要你直接进来……”

几根手指已经在里面来去自如了，但就这么直接把巨大尺寸的阴茎插进去似乎还是有些不妥。

“richie……操我，就现在。”

然而Richard只感觉再这么被Peter干撩下去，他下面那儿都硬得快要爆炸了。他受不了的掰开那两瓣浑圆的屁股，把龟头抵在Peter那已经开始含住它不断收缩着的穴口，直接一口气把阴茎插到了底。

“啊……啊啊……嗯……”虽然是他自己要求Richard快点操他的，但真的被那么粗大的阴茎一下子全都插进来时Peter还是忍不住尖叫出声了，感觉，感觉快要被捅穿了。

“怎么变得这么骚了？一刻也等不及？这几年我不在的时候你是不是经常自慰啊？”

Richard一进去就忍不住开始狂插猛送的，毕竟他真的已经离开Peter太久了，他一点儿也克制不住再次触碰到这具温暖的身体时那种狂喜的兴奋。

“啊……是啊，我……每次都是把那根假阴茎想象成……你的那根……当做是你在操我呢……嗯啊！”

“你居然还让除了我阴茎之外的东西插？你又犯错了，你说该怎么办呢？”

“嗯……嗯！不，我只喜欢你一个人的大鸡巴……只有你才能操得我那么爽……你别生气……今晚你想怎样都可以……”

“richie……只要你高兴，想怎么惩罚我都可以……”

Richard突然扣住了他的腰，抵着他的背开始凶猛的抽插起来，Peter被这猛力的冲击弄得一下子滑脱了手，大半个身体都紧紧的贴到墙壁上。先前被蹂躏过度的肿胀乳头被强制的按在冰凉的瓷砖上来回的摩擦，已经蹭的有些发疼，下边本来挺起来的那根也因为受到冰冷的刺激和摩擦的疼痛，颤颤巍巍地吐出了更多透明的液体。

他的乳头刺痛又瘙痒，身后的凶器还在小穴里凶猛地进进出出，这样的刺激让他已经不自觉地带上了哭音，Peter下意识的想要挣扎开，却被Richard腾出一只手牢牢地按住了动弹不得。而他的双腿早已酸软了正在不停地打着颤，现在如果没有那根阴茎把他钉得死死地，他感觉自己随时都会滑下去。挣脱不开，Peter只能咬着嘴唇徒劳的承受着，他的呻吟在大力的抽插下越发的浪荡起来，每次被顶到尾音更会陡然飙得老高。

“嗯……嗯哼……啊！！”本来已经被操迷糊了的Peter突然猝不及防的被翻了个身，穴里那根形状不规则的阴茎也跟着转了一圈，那阴茎表面凸起的青筋脉络他完全感受得一清二楚。

Richard双手折过他的膝盖弯把他正面抱了起来，体内的巨物也随着他的移动而自己动起来，光是从墙边到花洒的这短短几步就已经让他备受煎熬。

又被抱到花洒下，热水淋在此时过于敏感的胸部和结合处，终于让Peter忍不住哭出来。

“呜嗯……richie……别……受不了了……呜呜呜”

“哦？可是你不是说只要我高兴怎么样都可以吗？这么快就不行了？”

“嗯……嗯啊……哈啊……”此时他全身的重心就只是被挂在Richard的那根阴茎上，感觉下身的冲击越来越猛，他为了保持平衡也只能牢牢的反扣住Richard的脖子不撒手。

一会儿之后Richard终于射在了他的小穴里面，而此时Peter已经累得快要再次睡着了。

然而……

“Pete，醒醒。你还记得你答应过我什么吗？”Richard轻轻地拍了拍Peter的脸颊，顺手擦掉眼角处一滴圆滚滚的泪珠。

“我可以……让你操一整夜。一整夜。整夜。”

经过Richard的提醒，这句话开始带着回音不停地在他脑子里回荡，成功的唤回了Peter早已迷糊的记忆。

啊啊啊啊他有病啊！居然专门挖了个坑给自己跳！凭现在的情形，再想临时反悔也来不及了。

“都是成年人了，一定要对自己说过的花负责啊。是不是，Pete？”

Richard说话间就顺着刚才的姿势把他放到了浴室的洗手台上。现在他还能怎么办呢？就只有舍命陪君子了。反正该来的总是会来的，Peter干脆自己靠在镜子上，双腿大张着等他再次插进来。

Richard倒是也不跟他客气，恢复了不应期的他很快就又把自己粗大的性器捅了进去。因着刚刚才被操过，湿软的小穴直接就毫无阻碍的把整根肉棒吞了进去。

抽插间之前留在小穴里的精液和外翻的肠肉也时不时的被阴茎带出体外，红艳的肠肉和白色的泡沫在交合处随着啪啪的水声显得异常淫靡。

“嗯……啊……太用力了……啊啊……就这样操死我吧……”Peter因为这个特别的体位和角度，只要一低头他就能看到自己的小洞是在怎么吞吐着Richard的巨大肉棒的，那么粗的东西居然就这样插进了他的体内？不管怎样，他再怎么看都还是觉得简直不可思议。

“Pete，你现在的样子真美，你想不想看一看自己现在是什么样子？嗯？”

话是这样说，可是还没等Peter开口，Richard就已经先自作主张的将他转头去强迫他看向镜子里。就知道Richard不可能放过浴室的镜子，Peter强忍着羞涩往镜子里看去，镜子已经快被被水雾完全打湿了，现在只有最上面的部分清晰地映出了他刚才被操哭的可怜样。发丝凌乱的贴着额头，蓝眼睛睁得大大的，眼眶还有些发红。这会儿Richard适时的用力一顶，Peter立刻就看到镜子中的自己颤抖起来，皱着眉咬着唇，情不自禁的露出了一副淫乱的表情来。

“嗯……嗯……啊……richie……就这样再用力干我……”反正连自己被操哭的丢脸样都已经被看过了，Peter彻底放弃了抵抗，叫床叫得更大声了。

太用力的结果就是Peter接下来只有尖叫的份，然后再哭喊着高潮，Richard又再一次的射在了他的身体里。

短时间内两次高潮让Peter有些吃不消，他朦朦胧胧的听到浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声停止了，一会儿之后才后知后觉Richard已经抱着他回到了床上。

谁知道到了床上仍然还不得安宁，没一会儿就又被Richard压在床垫里狠命的干，他无力的双腿只能松松的缠在Richard的腰上，任由那根阴茎在穴里继续抽插。几个小时下来，他的嗓子早都哑了，吐出来的都只剩下凌乱的喘息和小声的啜泣。

之后又一直被他翻来覆去的操弄，窗外永恒的黑暗让他根本没法直观感受到时间的流逝，仿佛是无止境的抽插让这一夜过得似乎有些漫长。Peter偶然间瞥向床头柜上的钟表，惊讶的发现竟然真的已经到了凌晨几点了。

还在迷糊中的Peter猝不及防的被Richard再次抱起来坐在他的大腿上，这个体位让那根阴茎进入得更深了。在重力的作用下他只能不受控制的一点一点把那根阴茎吞进去，已经过于酸软的大腿再也难以支撑，最后一下子直接狠狠地顶到那块软肉上，被整个死死地钉在了Richard的阴茎上，Peter已经爽得连叫都叫不出了。

“richie……不行了……要……要被你干死了……”

“亲亲我richie……我真的……很想很想你……”

Peter身子前倾，想要努力的凑到Richard的唇边去索一个吻，他眨着水光盈盈的蓝眼睛，又用带着哭腔的声音小声的求饶。

这一招果然打动了情人的心，Richard很快就如他所愿的开始吻他。他的吻温柔又缠绵，可是下身的动作却越来越狂野，在这双重的美好快感之中Peter终于再次达到了巅峰。

终于在不知道已经是第几次被内射了的Peter终于承受不住晕了过去。

 

第二天

米兰号的大厅里，众人正齐聚一堂准备讨论一项新任务，可是他们的队长Starlord却迟迟没有出现。这时候Richard一脸神清气爽的从Peter的房间走了出来，全然不顾其他人惊异的眼光。

“呃，Richard早啊……Peter呢？”Rocket有些迟疑的问道，看着Richard的表情就知道Peter可能已经凶多吉少。

Richard正想找个理由帮Peter糊弄过去，就被角落里翻了个白眼的Gamora先抢答了。

“Quill今天估计是被他男人干的下不来床了，不要等他了我们先开始吧。”

“……”

“我是格鲁特？”

“哦不你现在还小，一根小树枝不需要知道这些！”Rocket抓狂的捂住了小格鲁特的嘴。

而Peter现在正浑身无力的躺在床上，深刻的反省着祸从口出这个从古至今都颠不破的真理。

哦，多么痛的领悟！


End file.
